1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of driving the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display capable of compensating for threshold voltage variations of driving transistors in the outside of pixels to display an image with uniform brightness and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays (FPD) that are lighter in weight and smaller in volume relative to cathode ray tubes (CRT). FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among FPDs, organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by re-combination of electrons and holes. Generally, organic light emitting displays have relatively high response speeds and relatively lower power consumption. More particularly, e.g., over time, a data signal may result in light of relatively lower brightness.